


One Mistake

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Series: flash drabbles [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of rare pair drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cisco/Leonard

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request I do take them.

If Cisco’s parents knew that he was here right now, on a deserted highway, in the backseat of a car with a guy that his parent’s hated with everything in their body, they would send him away to his grandma’s house never to be seen again. Though that would be worth it. Because he loved Leonard Snart with everything that he had and didn’t care what would happen if they found out. He was happy.

“I love you so much.” Leonard whispered into Cisco’s ear as he pushed against his boyfriend’s groin.

“I love you too.” Cisco repeated.

Yeah. This moment was all that he wanted.


	2. Mark Mardon/Ray Palmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AndyLion likes HS AU's so I hope this okay!

Mark Mardon had, in his four years at Central City high school never noticed the shy, yet cute and adorkable brunette that sat in the back of him. He didn’t notice, until they were assigned a project together and many of Mark’s friends had snickered and told him that he was partnered with the loser. Mark, however hadn’t seen it like that. Ray Palmer was actually cute. Minus the bi-focal glasses that he wore and the graphic tee of Arrow that he wore with the ripped jeans, all things that Mark could get passed. He wasn’t like the stereotypical Jocks. He actually liked people for their personality and not for whether or not they put out or was the hottest thing in the school.

“I get that you don’t trust me. And that you think that I’m a douche bag dependent on who I am at school. But Ray, you have spent the last two weeks with me working on this project. You’ve been to my house. You’ve met my parents. You’ve eaten dinner with us. I’m a good guy. All I’m asking is a date. One date and if you don’t enjoy it then I won’t bother you.” Mark had asked. Ray was sitting across from him on Ray’s bed. It would be the last time given that the project was due tomorrow and Mark was almost sure that he wouldn’t get another chance to hang out with Ray. Not that he didn’t want to. Because Ray wouldn’t want to.

Ray removed his glasses, dark eyes staring into Mark’s. Over these last few days he had been enjoying spending time with him, but he knew how this was going to end. He had seen it before.

“Mark. I know what you think this is. But it’s not. We run in different circles.”

“And what better than to bring them together? Come on. You won’t regret this.”

Mark gave him a puppy dog look. Which had worked before. Ray sighed.

“Okay. One date. That’s it.”


End file.
